Intermediate ceilings are employed in houses as stacked board ceilings, as boarded floors which are laid and fastened onto exposed and unexposed joists, and as concrete solid ceilings. These ceilings have to be prepared on the spot, so they take a correspondingly long time to make. In prefabricated house building, prefabricated stacked board elements are used.
Unless they are brick-built or cast from concrete, wall are made in post-and-beam construction, i.e. a trussing is erected, which is lined with timber-based material or plaster boards.